


WWCGD (What would Cat Grant do)

by RaccoonEyedNerd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, High School AU, fluffy af, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonEyedNerd/pseuds/RaccoonEyedNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU, prompted by retiredsloth on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	WWCGD (What would Cat Grant do)

**Author's Note:**

> For the SuperTrashCo, with love.  
> Raccoon.

If National City’s high School wasn’t the biggest cliché of history, Cat Grant couldn’t know what it was; everything was as normal as a scheme, and that had become really boring after a while. Yes, she was the most popular person in the place, but even so, the fact that no one even defy her anymore and put her "sinister" mind to play was shouting her down more and more. Everyone made way for her in the corridors as soon as her presence was latent, nerds looked down and tried to become invisible, but Cat didn’t really paid attention to them; football players smiled and flirted with her and the cheerleaders flattered even the position which she used to walk, but she could always see it in their eyes, respect or fear, she wasn’t really sure. Cat Grant was the official HBIC, and no one questioned her, not even the teachers.

The same hallway, the same thing once again, the thunderous ring of the bell again and the place full of crappy minded teenagers all over again; Cat wanted to roll her eyes at everything but she restrained herself from repeating the gesture by lifting her chin and walking with grace and authority to a group of students who had gathered next to the lockers, drawing her attention.

—Cat, oh my god you really need to see this —A random redhead cheerleader said excitedly and giggling, her name was Sam, or Kim maybe, Cat wasn’t so sure about it and didn’t care anyway; this time she did rolled her eyes, taking herself to the crowd to see what was oh so funny for everyone.

Predictably, and definitively unfortunate for Cat, everyone fell silent at her presence, as if asking for her approval to continue laughing at whatever it was that had them so entertained that morning. She crossed her arms over her chest and walked to the center of the group, looking down at the blond girl desperately picking her books from the floor, Cat noticed how wet her hair was _"I guess the guys on the team gave her a proper welcome"_ the cheerleader thought as she raised a perfect eyebrow and looked around at the students who now looked expectantly at her.

—You. — The head cheerleader commanded to the blond, who looked up at her like a deer on highlights; she seemed like she just then noticed the buzz around her. —Get up, now.

The blonde picked up her books and adjusted her glasses, wrinkling her nose a little when she did; Cat stood there watching her, trying to measure her presence. She certainly looked like the usual nerd in every school, but something seemed out of place in her; The cheerleader cocked his head to one side and smirked.

—What’s your name?

—Kara. Danvers Kara, I mean, Kara Danvers —She answered quickly and redhead cheerleader just chuckled.

—Are you new on school Kelly?

—Actually It’s Kar… Yes, I am, what about you? —For a moment Cat just wanted to face-palm herself, was this girl that innocent? Really?

—Well Kiera… —Cat started with a smirk, triggering the laughs from everyone there. Kara just frowned, like she didn’t understand the fact that they were making fun of her. — I think the best idea right now it’s me taking you on a tour around the school.

Cat looked at the group of students with the corner of her eye and noticed how everyone made the shape of an "o" on their lips; usually, "the tour" meant ending up thrown into the dustbin at the back of the school or locked into the boys’ dressing room, which certainly hadn’t been cleaned for years. The cheerleader glanced at the crowd, the kind of look that says _"Go away or else ..."_ And as expected, everyone withdrew and returned to their own business, including the redhead, who understood immediately and walked away, laughing with the rest of the cheerleading squad, probably off to bet about where Kara would be by the end of the period.

The bell rang, signaling the start of the period, but Cat didn’t move from her authoritarian stance, forcing the blonde to stay right there, looking at her expectantly.

—Follow me. —She ordered when the hallway finally was empty, taking long strides with a confused Kara following her like a puppy, wondering about what was going to happen next. Cat pushed the girls’ bathroom door open and pointed to the sinks and the paper towel dispenser. —Make yourself look presentable, I feel uncomfortable just by looking at you, gross.

Still quiet, the blond nodded and obeyed her orders, starting by taking her glasses off.

Cat suddenly felt the need to look at her nails as she stood with her arms crossed in the bathroom, waiting for the girl to end. She didn’t even know why in the world she was helping this nerd in particular _"In fact I do know why"_  she corrected herself mentally after thinking about it for a moment: The new girl was so innocent that she might as well be thinking that the fact a bunch of jocks throw water from unknown sources at her was normal in high school, and Cat wasn’t that cruel, it would be like kicking a goddamn puppy.

—Are you done? I don’t have the whole day.

—Uhmm…

Cat looked up to question what the problem was when she came upon something she hadn’t expected to see; the blonde had removed her sweater and cleaned her hair and that wasn’t really a problem, the problem was that the shirt she wore was soaked and one could practically see through it (apparently she wore a tank top underneath, so she wasn’t that exposed) the cheerleader blinked a few times and returned her gaze to the girl's face, which was not very convenient either _"Without those horrendous glasses she actually looks..."_

She shook her head and returned her attention to what really mattered. She rolled her eyes and spoke sarcastically.

—Of course your clothes are all messed up.

—I didn’t brought any more clothes… I didn’t think I would need them anyway —She said so quietly she looked she was about to start crying at any second.

Cat couldn’t be around her anymore then, the girl made her feel guilty about something she didn’t even do; she started to think, what would Cat Grant do? She already knew what Cat Grand the lead cheerleader would do _“Probably make fun of her and push her into one of the stalls”_ , but what about the real cat? The almighty HBIC grunted and took off the jacket she was wearing over her cheerleader uniform, offering it to the other girl with an annoyed expression.

—It’s a designer one, obviously, because it’s mine anyway so… Take care of it Korra. —She stated coldly, handling the blue jacket to “Kiera” and making her way to the hallway to get on her class, or to go wherever this girl wasn’t around.

—Why are you helping me? —The blonde girl asked, frowning when she looked at Cat making her way to the door.

—I guess it won’t kill me if I help the… Unlucky ones once in a while, call me philanthropist.—She said like it wasn’t a big deal, looking at the girl who was looking between the jacket and Cat’s eyes.

The cheerleader turned around again and when she did, a squeal interrupted her, followed by a couple arms circling her waist and hugging her a little bit too strongly.

—Thankyouthankyouthankyou —She repeated over and over, like she was a five years old getting the present she wanted for Christmas… Or the cure for cancer, Cat wasn’t really sure. —I won’t forget this, really, I’ll get you a coffee tomorrow, do you like coffee? How do you like it? Oh my god! What about sticky buns?

—Can you please stop the rambling? And maybe let go of me? —Cat asked and Kara made an “oh” sound, releasing her from the hug.

—Sorry, I get over-excited sometimes… —She said apologetically, looking at Cat with a smile the cheerleader could only describe as childish-cute.

—Puppy Kara…

—What?

—I said fuck off Kiera… I’m out of here. —Cat said grumpily

—See you after class… Uhmm, what did you said your name was?

—I’m Cat Grant, head cheerleader. —She introduced herself like it was a royal title, well, it kinda was in a very cliché-high-schoolish way, she was trying to impose authority to the blonde; Cat Grant didn’t got herself involved with nerds anyway.

But the reaction from the other girl let her confused, Kara just kept the same smile and nodded, like it wasn’t a big deal.

—Okay Cat, see you after class!

And then she kissed her on the cheek, putting the jacket on and walking away excitedly, leaving a very dumbfounded Cat behind her with a hand holding the place she kissed.

—What the actual fuck did just happen?


End file.
